Facebook
by SqueakGirl
Summary: Stan doesn't like Facebook.  Kyle likes Facebook.  Stan likes Kyle, therefore Stan had a Facebook. Style.  Rated T only for language.


Pretty short one-shot here. I just wanted to write something revolving around the Facebook episode of South Park. There's Style and they're about 15 or 16.

**I do not own South Park. This is just for fun and writing practice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

Stan did not like Facebook. Kyle liked Facebook. Stan liked Kyle; therefore Stan had a Facebook page. Although his first attempt on the site had proven a bizarre and somewhat anti-climatic adventure involving glowing suits, giant profiles and Yatzee, Stan felt the precautions he took now with his profile page would prevent any of that insanity from happening. His Facebook consisted of only one friend (Kyle), and Stan only participated in one activity featured on the site.

"Um…Stan, could you water my crops?" Kyle wheedled one Saturday evening.

Throwing down his XBox controller, the black haired teen glared at his boyfriend.

Kyle clasped his hands together. "Please, dude."

"Didn't I water them like a half hour ago…?"

"No, it's been more like five hours and thirty-seven minutes," Kyle rattled off. He sat crossed leg on Stan's bed, a laptop perched upon his lap. He had discarded his green ushanka, which lay crumpled beside him on top of his orange coat. Propped against all the pillows in Stan's room, Kyle cocked his head to the side smiling imploringly at his Super Best Friend.

"Dude." Stan raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

"Please," Kyle continued to plead. He set his laptop down and crawled to the edge of the bed, flopping his arms over the other boy's shoulders. Stan gazed ahead, his eyes focused on the paused videogame screen.

"If you play Farmville with me...," Kyle hesitated. Stan leaned back his face now side by side with Kyle's. The redhead's bushy hair tickled Stan's right ear. He grinned.

"Well?" Stan turned his face to the other boy.

Kyle shoved himself back onto the bed. "N-nothing."

The boy's face flushed scarlet enough to rival his curly hair. He hunched his shoulders and hid his face behind the laptop screen tapping away at the keys. He didn't say anything more. Stan waited, but Kyle continued to ignore him. Sighing the black haired boy picked up his game controller and un-paused his game. Yelling and cries issued forth as Stan blew up zombies and hacked away at monsters.

"Hey, Stan?"

Still playing his game, the black haired boy turned his head slightly to right to indicate he was listening. Kyle slid off the bed and scooted over sitting next to Stan. He wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the TV screen too. He watched Stan kill another zombie or two before speaking again. Stan paused his game, turning towards Kyle. The redhead boy continued to stare straight ahead.

"Why do you put up with the Facebook shit?" Kyle mumbled. "I know you hate it, but you still kept your profile. I don't know why you still do all the Farmville shit I ask you to do."

"It doesn't bug me that much," Stan confessed. "I mean it's only you, so it's not so bad. I don't have my dad bugging me to Poke my grandma anymore."

Kyle laughed.

"Your dad's such a retard."

"Tell me about it."

Kyle let go of his knees and stretched out his legs. He picked at a worn hole in his jeans located just above his kneecap. He wiggled his fingers in and out of it pulling at a loose string. Stan watched as Kyle unraveled the string forcing the hole to widen. Loosing interest in his pants, Kyle threw back his arms and lay sprawled upon the rug, his arms stretched out above his head.

"I see a spider web," the redhead murmured. Stan gave a quick glance to the ceiling, but returned his gaze on Kyle who continued to point upwards.

"Kyle, do you want me to play Farmville with you?" Stan asked absentmindedly tracing the buttons on his controller.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Kyle said picking at his fingernails. "I mean if you really want to water my crops and feed like a couple of my pigs or put up some signs…."

Stan sighed and rose from his place on the ground. He threw himself onto his bed and pulled the laptop over. Kyle crawled up and onto the bed. He scooted close enough to Stan so that both their legs brushed against one another. Leaning over the other boy's shoulder, Kyle guided Stan through Farmville.

"See, just water those and those," Kyle said pointing to each patch of field. Stan clicked on the small pixilated green squares. "And don't forget the sign," Kyle added in a small voice.

"Anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Stan." Kyle smiled at the other teen. The two boys stared at one another for a few moments and then Stan shoved the laptop back onto Kyle's lap and clambered off the bed.

Back on the floor, Stan yanked at the controllers cord pulling it over towards him. Kyle clicked the keys of his laptop lightly with his fingertips, not really typing anything. He scratched at his head, pulling at his curls.

"I do it because of you," Stan stated. Kyle blinked looking up from the computer.

"What?"

"The Farmville shit and Facebook," Stan turned to look at Kyle, "I do it for you, dude. It makes you happy, and well, I like making you happy."

"Dude…"

"Plus, I love you."

Stan bit down on his lip watching Kyle's eyes grow rounder. Without a word Kyle set aside his laptop and slid off the bed. He inched his way towards Stan and knelt in front of the other boy. Slowly Kyle leaned in; Stan remained still his eyes locked on the other. Kyle pressed his forehead against Stan's. A silence grew between them. Both closed their eyes breathing evenly; Stan shivered feeling Kyle's cold nose and wire-framed glasses glance across his temple. Several minutes ticked by as the two sat motionless their foreheads together, their knees brushing.

Leaning back Stan opened his eyes. Grabbing Kyle's ears, he brought the other boy's face closer and kissed him. Smiling to himself Stan let go of the other teen.

"I guess that's my reward for putting up with Facebook," Stan chuckled.

Kyle ducked his head tugging at his hair, "S-sure, dude."

Stan turned back to his Xbox, wrapping an arm around Kyle's waist and pulling him closer. The game continued and Stan gunned down five more zombies.

"Hey, Stan?" Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I noticed you didn't answer the question I sent you on Facebook or respond to the invite or…."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, seriously?"

Kyle laughed, "Fuck no, I'm just messing with you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
